Home Alone 1
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: My OC Character who is Kevin's older sister and who is left at home along with him when their family rushes to the airport.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

**Name:** Isabella McCallister**  
Birth Date: **May 15**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **18**  
Height: **170 cm**  
Weight: **51 kg  
**Figure: **Hourglass and D Cup**  
Blood Type: **C

**Favourite Colour (s): **Light pink, Sapphire Blue and Red.**  
Favourite Food and Drink: **Cheese Pizza and Coke.**  
Likes: **Her younger brother Kevin, Family, and Christmas Trees. **  
Dislikes: **Her family when they pick on Kevin especially Buzz, and Uncle Frank. **  
Hobbies: **Reading, listening to music and relaxing.

**Physical Description: **She has blonde hair in a braid and sapphire blue eyes. She is wearing a long pink jumper, blue skinny jeans and white trainers with a red thin stripe around the sides.

**Personality:  
**Caring  
Kind  
Protective of Kevin due to the family always picking on him.  
Fast on her feet and is able to come up with ideas on the spot like Kevin

**Family: **  
Kate (Mum)  
Peter (Dad)  
Kevin (Younger Brother)  
Buzz (Younger Brother)  
Megan (Younger Sister)  
Linnie (Younger Sister)  
Frank (Uncle)  
Leslie (Aunt)  
Georgette (Aunt)  
Rob (Uncle)  
Penelope (Grandmother)  
Grandfather  
Jeff (Younger Brother)  
Heather (Cousin)  
Josh (Cousin)  
Elizabeth (Liz) (Cousin)  
Mickey (Cousin)  
Fuller (Cousin)  
Rod (Cousin)  
Tracy (Cousin)  
Brooke (Cousin)  
Sondra (Cousin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

They are a lot more people staying at our house at the moment. Aunt Leslie, Uncle Frank and our cousins are staying the night as we are all heading to France for the Christmas holidays tomorrow morning.

Kevin, my youngest brother is trying to watch a movie along with the others but Uncle Frank being his usual mean self doesn't allow him too. Kevin walks off an upset look on his face. I send a disappointed look to Uncle Frank before I followed after Kevin.

I caught up to Kevin just as he walked into Mum and Dad's room. "Mom. Uncle Frank won't let me watch the movie…but the big kids can. Why can't I?"

"Kevin. I'm on the phone." She turns away and continues putting things in her suitcase. "When do you come back? Not till then?"

I lean against the door and watch as Kevin walks up to Mom's bed. "It's not even rated R. He's just being a jerk."

Mom lets out a sigh. "Kevin, if Uncle Frank says no…then it must be really bad." Mom turns away and continues talking on the phone. "No, we put the dog in the kennel-"

Kevin plonks himself on top of Mom's suitcase that I couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle. "Hey, get off!" Mom scolds. "Kevin, out of the room."

Kevin doesn't listen and picks up a book and looks through it. "Hang up the phone and make me, why don't you?"

Dad comes from out the bathroom startling me briefly. I didn't even notice that he was there. "Kate, did you by any chance pick up a voltage adapter thing?"

"No, I didn't have time to do that," Mom admits.

"Then how do I shave in France?" Dad questions.

"Grow a goatee." Mom offers.

Kevin sits up. "Dad, nobody'll let me do anything."

"You've got nothing to do? I've got something for you to do, pick up those Micro Machines that are all over in there. Aunt Leslie stepped on one and almost broke her neck." Dad suggests.

"He was in the garage again playing with the glue gun." Mom tells dad while Kevin moves his finger across his neck.

Dad looks at Kevin unimpressed. "Didn't we talk about that?"

"Did I burn down the joint? I don't think so. I was making ornaments out of fish hooks." Kevin admits without hesitation.

"My new fish hooks?" Dad questions.

"I can't make ornaments out of the old ones…with the dry worm, guts stuck on them." Kevin points out.

"Peter," Mom says before looking away.

"Come on, Kevin. Out." Dad says as he picks Kevin up.

Aunt Leslie comes to stand next to me. "Peter, Kate, do you guys have a voltage adapter?"

Dad puts Kevin in Aunt Leslie's arms. "Here's a voltage adapter."

"God, you're getting heavy. Go pack your suitcase." Aunt Leslie says as she puts Kevin down and walks away.

Kevin stops walking and his eyes widen. "Pack my suitcase?" Kevin questions in disbelief.

Kevin goes to Jeff's bedroom while I head over to my own where I double-check that I have done mine and Kevin's suitcase and making sure that I haven't forgotten anything.

I come down from my bedroom on the third floor to see Kevin standing with Linnie. I walk over to hear their conversation. "Listen, Kevin, what are you so worried about? You know Mon's gonna pack your stuff, anyway. You're what the French call _Les incompetents_."

"What?" Kevin exclaims confusedly.

Jeff walks to the top of the stairs and throws his bag down. "Bomb away!" It lands in front of the policeman's feet.

Linnie turns back to look at Kevin. "P.S. You have to sleep on the hide-a-bed with Fuller. If he has something to drink, he's gonna wet the bed." She then walks off down the stairs.

I walk over to Kevin just as he begins shouting and jumping up and down. "This house is so full of people it makes me sick! When I grow up and get married, I'm living alone! Did you hear me? I'm living alone! I'm living alone!"

"Kevin." He turns to look at me. "I have already finished packing for you. It is in my room along with my own."

Kevin hugs me around my waist before heading to Buzz's room. He is probably going to ask to sleep in there instead of with Fuller. I head to the nearest Telephone and ring up the pizza place and request a separate order of Pizza to be delivered to the same address, but I make it, so it is a surprise and that it needs to be delivered without anyone noticing.

It isn't long before the pizza man comes. Kevin cheers as he runs down the stairs. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

I follow after Kevin but don't follow him into the kitchen. I head over to the pizza man who has a pizza hidden in a bag. I hand over the money before sneaking it upstairs to my room and then hurrying down to the kitchen. I get in there to see Buzz pretending to throw up.

Kevin lets out a scream and lunges at Buzz. Buzz's back hits the counter spilling the drinks on the tickets. Kevin is clinging to Buzz's waist. I don't stop it as Buzz deserves it, but Mom comes over to put a stop to their fight. "Kevin, get off of him."

"You moron!" Kevin shouts angrily.

"Stop! Stop!" Mom orders as she grabs hold of Kevin's arm. "What is the matter with you?"

Kevin points at Buzz. "He started it! He ate my and Bella's pizza on purpose. He knows we hate sausage and olives and onions—"

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Uncle Frank says causing Kevin to go silent and look around the room.

"Kevin, get upstairs right now." Mom orders.

"Why?" Kevin answers back.

"Kevin, you're such a disease," Jeff says.

"Shut up!" Kevin says back.

"Kevin, upstairs!" Dad demands.

Mom takes hold of Kevin's arm. "Say goodnight, Kevin."

"'Goodnight, Kevin.'" Kevin copies. "Why do I always get treated like scum?"

As I follow Kevin out the kitchen I couldn't help but glare at Buzz slightly as he begins the argument but once again only Kevin gets told off while he gets off scot-free.

Mom takes notice of the pizza man. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This house is just crazy. We've got all these extra kids running around. My brother-in-law drove in from Ohio today. It's just nuts."

"How come you didn't bring more cheese pizzas?" Kevin asks.

Mom goes to get Kevin's arm, but he moves it out of the way as the Pizza man speaks. "Nice tip. Thanks a lot."

"Thanks," Mom says as he walks out the door.

The policeman walks closer to us. "Having a reunion or something?"

"Oh no, my husband's brother just transferred to Paris this summer. His kids are still going to school here, so he is giving us all a trip to Paris for the holidays, so we'll be together." Mom admits.

"You're taking a trip to Paris?" The policeman asks.

"Yes, we hope to leave tomorrow morning." Mom comments.

"Excellent. Excellent." The policeman says.

_This policeman gives me a bad feeling. I hope it doesn't mean anything but for some reason, I think it does. _

"If you'll excuse me, this one's a little out of sorts. I'll be right back." Mom says as she takes Kevin to the stairs.

"Don't worry about me. I already spoke to your husband. And don't worry about your home. It's in good hands." The policeman says with a gun before leaving our house.

I follow silently after Mom and Kevin as they continue up the stairs. "There are 16 people in this house, and you're the only who has to make trouble."

"I'm the only one getting dumped on." Kevin states.

"You're the only one acting up. Now get upstairs." Mom orders.

"I am upstairs, dummy!" Kevin points out.

Mom opens the door leading up to the third floor and Kevin looks at the opened door. "The third floor?"

"Go." Mom orders.

_Has Mom forgotten that the third floor is my room when I moved out of the room I shared with Megan and Linnie? I think she has along with everyone else. Kevin hasn't though. _Kevin begins stomping up the stairs. "Everyone in this family apart from Bella hates me!"

"Then maybe you should ask Santa for a new family." Mom suggests.

"I don't want a new family. I don't want any family apart from Bella. Families suck!" Kevin comments annoyed.

"Just stay up there. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night." Mom states with a frown.

Kevin points at her. "I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life. I don't want to see anybody else either."

Mom's eyes widen slightly before going back to normal. "I hope you don't mean that. You'd feel pretty sad if you woke up in the morning and didn't have a family."

"No, I wouldn't." Kevin denies without hesitation.

"Then say it again. Maybe it'll happen." Mom says.

"I hope I never see any of you jerks again, only Bella," Kevin yells before turning around and walking up into my bedroom. I walk past Mom without talking to her and follow Kevin. I hear the door shut behind us.

I bring out the cheese pizza that I hid and take it over to the bed. "Kevin, look. I ordered the pair of us a Cheese Pizza."

Kevin's face lights up. "Thank you, Bella."

We both share the pizza between us. I send Kevin to brush his teeth after he put his pyjamas on, and he is quick to fall asleep on the left side of my bed. It is a massive king size so there is plenty of space. I head over to the bathroom myself; wash myself up before getting changed into silk purple pyjamas.

I let out a yawn. I put the rubbish left from the pizza into my bin before getting into my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"I hope I never see any of you jerks again, only Bella," Kevin yells before turning around and walking up into my bedroom. I walk past Mom without talking to her and follow Kevin. I hear the door shut behind us.

I bring out the cheese pizza that I hid and take it over to the bed. "Kevin, look. I ordered the pair of us a Cheese Pizza."

Kevin's face lights up. "Thank you, Bella."

We both share the pizza between us. I send Kevin to brush his teeth after he put his pyjamas on, and he is quick to fall asleep on the left side of my bed. It is a massive king size so there is plenty of space. I head over to the bathroom myself; wash myself up before getting changed into silk purple pyjamas.

I let out a yawn. I put the rubbish left from the pizza into my bin before getting into my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

A loud knock is heard on their front door as two men with Airport Express van wait for them to make their way outside. They ring the doorbell causing Kate to reach out with her hand to look at her alarm clock just to see that it is flashing repeatedly and not time is set on it.

She picks up her watch and looks at it. She blinks her eyes a couple of time before they widen. "Peter!" She yells causing the pair them to abruptly get out of their bed and stare at each other. "We slept in." They both shout before rushing out of their room.

The rest of the family wake up and they rush around the house getting dressed and making sure their bags are packed and placed in front of the door for the two men outside to take them and place them inside the two vans.

Mitch, a friend of the family walks from over the road and stops next to one of the men. "Hi, I'm Mitch Murphy. I live across the street. You guys going out of town? We're going to Orlando, Florida. Well, actually first we going into Missouri to pick up my grandma. Do you know if the McCallister's are going to France? Do you know if it's cold there? Do these vans get good gas mileage?"

"Gee, Kid, I don't know. Hit the road." The man says causing Mitch to walk away and he continues loading suitcases into the back of his van.

Inside, the family is still rushing around to get ready. Kate and Peter and coming down the stairs while Heather is walking up to them. Kate looks at her as they do. "Heather, do a headcount. Make sure everyone's in the vans." Kate reaches forward and places her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Where are the passports and tickets?"

"I put them in the microwave to dry them off," Peter admits as he puts on his watch.

Mitch continues to annoy the same man outside and this time he is sitting inside one of the vans in the passenger seat. "How fast does this thing go? Does it have automatic transmission? Does it have four-wheel drive?"

"Look, I told you before, kid. Don't bother me. Now, beat it." The man orders and Mitch does as he says just as the family, apart from adults, walk out the front door. Heather is the last to walk out and she closes the door behind her. "Come on, hurry up. Line up in front of the van. Come on you guys. Line up and shut up. Shut up. I've got to take a headcount. She starts counting but Buzz starts saying a random number at the same time. "Buzz, don't be a moron." She goes back to counting, not realizing she had counted herself three times and touched Mitch's head thinking he was Kevin.

Heather lifts her hand and points to the other van next to them. "Okay. Half in this van, half in this van." She says pointing at the van they are lined up in front of. "Let's go."

They split up and go in the vans while Mitch moves away and waves at them. "Have a good trip. Bring me back something French." He walks off, his hand in his coat pocket.

The front door of the house opens and the four adults rush outside. Peter stops to lock the door and Frank stands next to him, a scowl on his face. "There's no way on earth we're going to make this plane. It leaves in 45 minutes."

Peter places his keys in his pocket and walks past. "Think positive Frank."

Frank walks after his, scowl still on his face as he does. "You be positive. I'll be realistic."

Leslie opens one of the doors of the van and starts getting inside. Kate was about to do the same when a man calls out to her. "Ma'am. Excuse me, I just wanted to let you know that your powers fixed but the phone lines are a mess. It's gonna take a couple of days to patch them up. Especially around the holidays."

Kate sits in the van and holds the handle of the door. "Thanks." She closes it and looks at Heather. "Heather, did you count heads?"

Heather looks back at her. "12 including me. 5 boys, 7 girls, 4 parents, 2 drivers and a partridge in a pear tree."

A relieved look appears on Kate's face as she turns away and the vans leave and rush to the airport. As soon as they get to the airport, they run all the way through and turn the corner. "Hold the plane!" Peter calls out causing the woman to look up.

"Did we miss the flight?" Kate asks urgently.

The woman holds her hands out in front of her. "No, you just made it." The children let out cheers. The woman opens the door. "Single seats on the main coach. Take whatever's free."

"Thank you." More than one person says at the same time.

They run through with the woman counting how many people there is as they do. They are led to their seats and their coats are taken. "Fasten your seatbelts, please.

"Champagne, please. It's free, isn't it?" Frank question.

"Oh, yes." The woman replies as she walks past them.

"We made it," Peter comments as he fastens his seatbelt.

Kate turns to look at him with a sigh. "Can you believe it? I hope we didn't forget anything. "

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up to see Kevin still asleep next to me. I stretch my back with a satisfying crack. I get out my bed and head to the bathroom before heading down to the kitchen. Though I can't help but notice it is quiet. I look at the clock to see that it is after 8. Mom and Dad must have forgotten about Kevin and me and left with the rest of the family to Paris.

I ignore that and make some toast for Kevin and me. It isn't long before I hear the toilet flushing from upstairs. Kevin must be awake now. He slowly walks into the kitchen, but he heads straight to the TV. He turns it on before sitting on a stool. I place his plate in front of him before sitting on a stool myself. "Good morning, Kevin."

"Morning, Bella." He says back, still half-asleep.

We stay silent as we eat our toast and listen to the TV. After we both have finished eating I wash up our plates and put them away. I notice Kevin looking around the kitchen. He must have finally noticed that the rest of the family isn't here. He gets up and turns off the TV. "Mom?"

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Frank and Leslie get their meal and champagne when Frank taps a small object from their tray. "That's real. That's real crystal. It's real."

"Yeah, so?" Leslie questions.

He picks up another one and moves it towards Leslie's purse. "Put them in your purse. Put them…put them…just…put them in your purse." He has shoved them in her purse when a woman comes to them asking if they wanted any more champagne. Frank lifts up his glass. "Uh…yeah…fill it up, fill it up, please. Thank you."

Leslie lifts up her own glass and waits for it to be filled.

Kate, behind them, is putting on more lipstick. "Don't you feel like a heel, flying first class with all the kids back in coach?"

Peter turns to look at her. "No. The kids are fine. The only flying I did as a kid was in the family station wagon, it wasn't to France. We used to have to go over to Aunt Laura and Uncle Arthur's house. Kids are okay. They're having the time of their lives."

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

Kevin leaves the kitchen and I follow behind him. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"

He wanders to Buzz's room. "Buzz? Buzz? Buzz?"

He wanders to Megan's and Linnie's room before heading down to the basement. "Megan?"

"Hello? Hello? Rod? Uncle Frank? Uncle Frank, is this a joke? Megan? Linnie? Is this a joke?" Kevin looks around the basement before his gaze stops on the furnace. He lets out a gasp. "It's only my imagination. Only my imagination." He stops talking and runs out of the basement. I follow after him chuckling slightly.

While Kevin goes outside I wait for him in the kitchen. He comes in and sits on a stool, a look on concentration on his face. "I made my family disappear." A large smile appears on his face. "I made my family disappear."

He looks at me and I raise my eyebrow. "Get dress Kevin so I can do the washing."

He does as he is told. I change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a strapless top with flowers on and a white cardigan. I head down to the basement and wash our clothes. It shouldn't be too long before they are finished.

I head upstairs to hear Kevin has put some music on. I follow the music to Mom and Dad's room to see Kevin jumping up and down on their bed while eating popcorn. I shrug my shoulders before joining him. Mom and Dad aren't at home to tell us off after all.

Kevin runs around the house shouting. "I'm free! Woo-hoo!"

While he is having his free moment, I clean up all the popcorn from Mom and Dad's room. Popcorn is a pain to clean up if it is left for too long. I put the popcorn in the bin and tidy up the bed covers before following Kevin's voice into Buzz's room.

_What is he doing in there? If he makes a mess I'm not tidying it up. It will be Buzz's punishment for always picking on Kevin._

I walk in and sit next to Kevin as he opens up Buzz's trunk. "Wow!" He picks up a Playboy magazine and looks at one of the pages. His mouth opens in shock before he closes it and throws it behind him without looking. "No clothes on anybody. Sickening!" He picks up some firecrackers. "Bella, look! Firecrackers! I'll save these for later. Buzz, we're going through all your private stuff. You better come out and pound me!"

Kevin picks up a picture frame. He turns it around to show a girl. The look on Kevin's face sends me into a fit of giggles. "Buzz, your girlfriend! Woof!"

He puts it back in the trunk face down which causes the glass to break. Kevin looks up to see Buzz's gun hanging on the wall. A smile slowly appears on his face. Just looking at Kevin's face I know he is going to play with it.

Kevin places a spatula to keep the laundry chute door open. He then proceeds to put some action figures across the ledge. He marches to the other side of the counter. He loads the gun before firing. One by one the action figures are knocked off and fall down the laundry chute. He also fires at the spatula closing the chute door.

After he had finished with all his fun I make some food. I just put in some crumpets because I know Kevin is going to stuff himself with junk food so it will be easier if I don't cook anything heavier.

We both sit down in the living room as Kevin puts in a video. He chose the 'Angels with Filthy Souls'. This is after he has got himself a big bowl of ice cream and after I have cleaned up all the mess he left behind.

"Guys, I'm eating junk and watching rubbish! You better come out and stop me!" Kevin calls out.

"Kevin, you better brush your teeth after you have finished eating so you don't get a cavity," I ordered softly.

Kevin pouts but he agrees and goes back to eating his ice cream. He stops eating and puts his hands over his eyes when it gets to the part when there is shooting on the TV. Though I see him peeking out from behind his hands once or twice. Kevin paused the video. "Mom!" He shouts before remembering that I was there and clings to my waist.

I pat him back with one hand while I use my other to run my fingers through his hair. He slowly calms and falls asleep. I pick him up, change him into his pyjamas before putting him in Mom and Dad's bed. I get changed into my own pyjamas before going to sleep on the same bed.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Kate, as if hearing Kevin's call for her, opens her eyes and slowly lifts her head from Peter's shoulder and sits up. She picks up her bag and opens her purse and looks inside it.

Peter looks up from his book and turns his head towards her. "What's the matter? Honey?"

"I have a terrible feeling," Kate admits.

"About what?" Peter asks.

Kate puts her purse back in her bag and looks inside briefly before turning to look at Peter. "That we didn't do something."

"You feel that way because we left in such a hurry. We took care of everything. Believe me, we did." Peter comments.

"Did I turn off the coffee?" Kate asks.

"No," Peter says without hesitation. "I did."

"Did you lock up?" Kate asks once more.

Peter nods his head. "Yeah."

Kate is silent before speaking up again. "Did you close the garage?"

Peter is silent before a look of realization appears on his face. "That's it. I forgot to close the garage. That's it." He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders.

Kate sits back in her seat, but the worried look stays on her face. "No, that's not it."

"What else could we be forgetting?" Peter asks confused.

Kate narrows her eyes before they widen, and she abruptly moves off her seat. "Kevin! Isabella!" She shouts, figuring out what they had been left back at home.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Kate is silent before speaking up again. "Did you close the garage?"

Peter is silent before a look of realization appears on his face. "That's it. I forgot to close the garage. That's it." He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders.

Kate sits back in her seat, but the worried look stays on her face. "No, that's not it."

"What else could we be forgetting?" Peter asks confused.

Kate narrow her eyes before they widen, and she abruptly moves off her seat. "Kevin! Isabella!" She shouts, figuring out what they had been left back at home.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

The next day I am woken up with Kevin jumping on the bed. "Bella, I want to go outside. Get up, hurry!"

I let out a chuckle. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Go get dressed and don't forget your hat, scarf, gloves and your coat."

"Okay!" He cheers before running off to get ready.

I let out another chuckle before getting up. I stretch my back and let out a soft yawn. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower and get dressed. I changed into a thick pink jumper, grey scarf, grey leg warmers, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of brown boots.

I come downstairs just as Kevin came down with a sled. I open the front door and stand out of the way. Kevin holds onto the ropes and slides down the stairs. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

The sled goes flying by and lands in the snow near the bushes. Kevin sits up and shakes his head.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

One of the flight attendants brings over a glass of water which Peter takes from her. "The captain's doing all he can. Your phones are still out of order."

Leslie squeezes Kate's hand. "We'll call as soon as we land, Kate. I'm sure everything's okay."

Frank shakes his head. "Horrible. Horrible. Just horrible."

Kate looks blankly in front of her. "How could we do this? We forgot them."

Peter put down the glass of water. "We didn't forget them, we just miscounted."

"What kind of mother am I?" Kate question as Leslie rubs her back.

"If it makes you feel any better, I forgot my reading glasses." Frank offers causing the three of them to look at him in disbelief.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

We spend the next few hours or so playing in the snow. We had a snowball fight which Kevin won due to his sneakiness and we made a large snowman that we dressed up with a spare hat and gloves set.

After we went back inside I send Kevin inside to sit in front of the fire and warm himself up. I make sure the house is locked up properly before joining Kevin in front of the fire for a while.

After we had warmed up and I have cooked us tea (Curry) we went into the living room and sat in front of the TV. We were watching TV before Kevin fell asleep against my neck. It wasn't long before I, myself, fell asleep.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

A van parked outside on the street and the two men inside gaze at the houses. "Five families gone on one block alone. they all told me from their own mouths." The man who was dressed as a policeman says.

The other man lets out a chuckle. "It's almost too easy."

"Check it out: All the houses with nobody home…have automatic timers on their lights. But, I got it all figured out. Watch this." The first man, the fake policeman, looks down at his watch. "Number 664 will be going on right about…" He is silent for a few seconds before looking up. "…now."

The lights on the house turn on. "Wait, wait, wait. Number 672…right now." The other man laughs. "Wait a minute. 671…now." The lights of Kevin's and Isabella's house turn on. "And that's the one, Marvin. That's the silver tuna."

"It's very G." Marvin comments.

"Very G, huh? It's loaded. It's got lots of top-flight goods. Stereos, VCRs—"

"Toys?" Marvin interrupts.

"Probably looking at some very fine jewellery." He rubs his hands together causing a smile to appear on Marvin's face. "Possible cash hoard. Odd marketable securities. Who knows? It's a gem. Grab your crowbar." They both do. "Crowbars up." They clang them together before sharing a smile and laughing.

They back into their driveway and park their van in front of their garage.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

**~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Both Kevin and I are woken up when we hear the sound of a car door being shut. We wake up fully when we hear another car door close but this time it sounded like it was close to the house.

We look to our left to see two shadows of people walking by the window. "Which way?" One of the people whispers.

"We'll go around back, down the basement. C'mon, follow me." The other orders.

Kevin and I share a look before getting up. We head to the door that leads down to the basement. We both run in different directions turning on all of the lights. _Hopefully, this scares them off. _

Kevin runs off upstairs while I look out the window, making sure not to be seen. I see them get back in the van and drive off. I head upstairs to look for Kevin. He isn't in my room, so I look in Mom and Dad's room. I lift the covers to see that he has hidden underneath the bed.

He is hyperventilating so I pull his from underneath the bed. He rests on my lap while I pat his back.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as their plane landed, they run through the France airport and heads straight towards the phones. Kate stopped in front of a woman who is on the phone speaking in French. "Miss, we have to use the phone, please." The woman looks at her and speaks in French. "I'm sorry. It's an emergency. We really have to make a call."

"Please! Our brother and sister's home alone." Linnie says worriedly.

Kate tugs on the cord but the woman holds on to the phone and speaks in French again. "Just give us the phone!" Megan says before taking it off her.

Kate takes it. "I'm sorry but thank you. Peter, I'm going to call the police, why don't you book us a flight home." Kate lowers her bag so Linnie can take it. "Here. Get some change out of here. Call everybody you know." Kate reaches it and takes out a book. "Oh, Leslie here's my address book. You and Frank call everybody who lives on our street. Maybe somebody can help us. What am I doing? Hello? Hello? Oh, she'll have to call you back." Kate says before hanging up and places some money in to make her own call.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

Kevin slowly calm down. "This is ridiculous. Only a wimp would be hiding under a bed. And I can't be a wimp. I'm the man of the house, right Bella?"

"Of course, Kevin." I agree, chuckling softly.

Kevin climbs out of my lap and heads downstairs towards the front door. I follow after him and lean against the wall as he walks outside and begins to shout out. "Hey, I'm not afraid anymore! I said I'm not afraid anymore! Do you hear me? I'm not afraid anymore."

Old man Marley comes close to Kevin, dragging along his bin filled with salt. Kevin screams and runs back into the house and straight up the stairs.

I let out a chuckle before looking at Old man Marley. "I'm sorry. Buzz filled Kevin with rumours."

"It's fine." He says before he walks in the other direction.

I go back inside the house and lock the front door securely. I do around the rest of the house and make sure that all the windows and other doors are closed and locked uptight.

I head upstairs to see Kevin has hidden in Mom and Dad's room again. This time, however, he is hiding under the bedcovers. Well he is trying to. I can see him just fine. I get on the bed next to him, but I don't hide under the covers.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Kate makes her call and it goes through. "Yeah. Hi. Look, I'm calling from Paris. I have a son and daughter whose home alone. Our phones there are out of order so I would like someone to go over to our house. Tell them we're coming home to get them. No, it's not a family crisis."

The phone is placed on hold before being answered again. "I'm calling from Paris. I have a son and daughter whose home alone. No! I don't know. I hope not. No, there just home alone! I'd like somebody to go over to the house…and see if they all right. Just to check on them. Yes! No, they just transferred me to you. No, please don't hang up. Please!"

She lowers the phone and looks at Linnie and the others. "Any luck?"

Linnie shakes her head. "No. We couldn't get anybody."

Kate looks behind them hopefully. "Leslie?"

Leslie walks over to her. "I'm sorry, Kate. Nothing but a bunch of answering machines."

Kate takes her address book back before placing the phone back against her ear. "Somebody pick up. Pick up! Yeah, hi. I'm calling from Paris. I have a son and daughter who's home alone, and I—" She cuts herself off and a relieved smile appears on her face.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

There is a loud knocking on the door. Kevin and I stay upstairs and stay quiet just in case it is the same men from earlier. It isn't long before the knocking stops and it goes silent. I get out of the bed and peek out the window. I don't see anyone, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kevin, time to get change and go to bed. No arguing." I say after seeing that he was about to open his mouth. He shuts his mouth and heads to his room and gets into his pyjamas.

I head to my own bedroom and change into a pair of blue silk pyjamas before heading back into Mom and Dad's room. Kevin is already underneath the covers with his eyes closed. I kiss him on his forehead as he falls asleep.

I head downstairs and check for the last time that all the windows and door are closed and locked uptight. I let out a sigh of relief to see they are before heading back upstairs and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Kate puts down the phone and heads over to Peter. "They're sending a policeman over to the house to check on Kevin and Isabella."

Peter turns his head to look at her. "Well, that's a relief. Everything here is booked."

"Nothing to Chicago?" Kate questions.

"There's nothing to Chicago, New York, Nashville, you name it. Everything's gone." Peter points out.

"What about a private plane?" Kate asks.

The woman behind the desk shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry, we don't do that."

"The only thing they have is a booking for all of us on Friday morning," Peter says.

"Friday morn—That's two days away," Kate comments not convinced.

"Look, honey. The kids are exhausted, you are exhausted. There is absolutely nothing we can more we can do at this airport. Now, I say we go over to Rob's, and that way we can call the police again. And they can get back to us."

"Peter, Kevin and Isabella all by themselves. I'm not leaving here unless it's on an airplane." Kate says.

"Madame, we are doing everything we can. Now, if you want to stay at the airport, maybe we can get you on standby. It is a possibility that a seat will open up." The woman offers.

Kate nods her head and looks at Peter. He looks back at her. "Is that okay?"

Kate turns to look at the woman. "Yes. I'll wait."

They say their goodbyes. "I'll miss you, honey."

They share a kiss. "Don't you get lost." He teases causing her to laugh and wave as they walk away.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"The only thing they have is a booking for all of us on Friday morning," Peter says.

"Friday morn—That's two days away," Kate comments not convinced.

"Look, honey. The kids are exhausted, you are exhausted. There is absolutely nothing we can more we can do at this airport. Now, I say we go over to Rob's, and that way we can call the police again. And they can get back to us."

"Peter, Kevin and Isabella all by themselves. I'm not leaving here unless it's on an airplane." Kate says.

"Madame, we are doing everything we can. Now, if you want to stay at the airport, maybe we can get you on standby. It is a possibility that a seat will open up." The woman offers.

Kate nods her head and looks at Peter. He looks back at her. "Is that okay?"

Kate turns to look at the woman. "Yes. I'll wait."

They say their goodbyes. "I'll miss you, honey."

They share a kiss. "Don't you get lost." He teases causing her to laugh and wave as they walk away.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

The next morning, we wake up earlier. I head to my own bathroom while Kevin heads to the other one. I quickly take a shower and get dressed. I change into a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a pink jacket and pink trainers.

I hear Kevin let out a scream from the bathroom. He must have used some of Dad's face stuff. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle before walking to the kitchen. I made some breakfast (Eggs and bacon) which Kevin quickly eats. I take my time eating before washing up the dishes.

Kevin goes upstairs and it isn't long before I hear a loud crash. I rush upstairs to see Kevin in Buzz's room. Buzz's shelves are broken and ripped off the walls, even the spider's tank is smashed. I watch as Kevin takes Buzz's money. "All right, Buzz's life savings."

Kevin puts on his coat, hat, scarf and gloves. I put on my own thick black coat, black scarf and black gloves.

We head to the back door. Kevin opens it but we both look around to make sure no one is there before we come out. I lock the door and Kevin and I leave the garden. We are walking past the Murphy's when we see a van parked in the driveway.

Kevin looks up at me. " I thought the Murphy's went to Florida."

"Yeah, I thought they did as well," I say softly.

We both shrug our shoulders before we continue walking. When we get to the store I wait outside. Kevin is getting a new toothbrush as he has gone missing even though he has it the day before.

I see Kevin run out of the door. A boy comes running out after him. "Hey! Hey!" the boy looks at the policeman and then points at Kevin. "Shoplifter!"

Kevin lets out a gasp and runs across the snow. The policeman follows. "Hey! Hey, kid! Come back here! Stop it, will you? Come here.

I run after them and quickly catch up. Kevin gets on his knees and slides across the ice. "Whoa! Whoa!"

I meet Kevin around the other side of the ice. The policeman stops following as he trips over. The pair of us continue running so that we don't get caught. We stop running when we get past the train tracks.

Kevin looks down at the toothbrush that is still in his hand. "I'm a criminal." He says before shaking his head.

"Kevin, it will be fine. I'll just have to pay for the toothbrush another day." I offer, chuckling softly.

We both fall into a comfortable silence as we get closer to home. We were walking past the Murphy's driveway when I hear an engine. I look to the van was getting close to us. I pull Kevin back and the van just missed his face. Kevin lets out a scream before we both hurry past.

The man in the driver seat opens his window and calls out to us. "Hey! Hey! You gotta watch out for traffic, you know."

"Sorry." We both apologize.

The other man leans closer to the window. "Santy don't visit the funeral homes, buddy."

Kevin nods his head while the first man speaks to us. "Okay, okay. Merry Christmas."

I see Kevin pull a surprised face after the man smiled. Kevin turns around and holds onto my hand. We both start walking and crossed the road. "What's the matter, Kevin?"

"He has a gold tooth. The policeman who visited our house had a gold tooth." Kevin comments.

"I see. We better hurry home without them noticing." I say before we walk a little faster.

The van follows behind us. Every time we stopped and turned around the van stopped, and they acted like they weren't following us. We both beginning running while I make sure not to let go off Kevin's hand.

We end up near the church. We hide inside the display outside. The van stops a few seconds and hovers before driving off. Kevin and I are quick to run home. "When those guys come back, we'll be ready."

"Yes, we will. Do you have an idea, Kevin?" I ask.

Kevin nods his head as we go through the back door. We get our plan into action. The best way to get rid of them is to make it seem like there is a lot of people at the house. Hopefully, this works.

It is now night time. We have Christmas music going and use cardboard cut-outs and dummies to make it seem there are people dancing to the music. They are being moved by the strings that Kevin has tied to his body.

Kevin and I peek through the curtain to see the van drive away. Our plan worked. For now, at least. I have no doubt that they will be back at some point.

After putting everything away Kevin orders us a cheese pizza. It isn't long before the pizza man is knocking at the back door. Kevin uses the person's voice from the TV to make it seem like an adult was there. "Who is it?"

"It's Little Nero's sir. I have your pizza."

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell out of here." Kevin places the TV before pausing it.

"Okay. What about the money?"

"What money?" He presses play again before pausing ii.

"Well, you have to pay for your pizza, sir."

"Is that a fact? How much do I owe you?" Kevin presses play before pausing it again.

"That'll be $11.80, sir."

Kevin passes me the money and I place it through the flap. Kevin unfreezes the TV. "Keep the change, you filthy animal."

"Cheapskate."

"Hey. I'm gonna give you to the count of ten…to get your ugly, yellow…no-good keister off my property…before I pump your guts full of lead. One, two…ten." The gunfire starts on the TV and Kevin is quick to place his fingers in his ears.

As soon as we heard the car drive off Kevin pauses the TV and goes to the door to get the pizza. Kevin sniff the box and lets out a sigh. "A lovely cheese pizza, just for us."

Kevin closes the door and I get two plates. We split the pizza between us and begin eating. It isn't very often that we have a pizza, never mind a pizza to ourselves. Buzz normally steals it and leaves Kevin and me with nothing.

After eating we get changed into our pyjamas and sit on the bed watching TV. Kevin looks upset. He must be missing our family still thinking he made them disappear and not that they are in Paris.

He takes out the family pictures from underneath one of the pillows. "I didn't mean it. If you come back, I'll never be a pain in the butt again. I promise. Goodnight." Kevin looks at me so I look the other way and pretend I don't see what he is doing. He leans down and kisses the picture before hiding it once more.

I turn off the lights and we go to sleep.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Kevin closes the door and I get two plates. We split the pizza between us and begin eating. It isn't very often that we have a pizza, never mind a pizza to ourselves. Buzz normally steals it and leaves Kevin and me with nothing.

After eating we get changed into our pyjamas and sit on the bed watching TV. Kevin looks upset. He must be missing our family still thinking he made them disappear and not that they are in Paris.

He takes out the family pictures from underneath one of the pillows. "I didn't mean it. If you come back, I'll never be a pain in the butt again. I promise. Goodnight." Kevin looks at me, so I look the other way and pretend I don't see what he is doing. He leans down and kisses the picture before hiding it once more.

I turn off the lights and we go to sleep.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The next morning Kevin is once again in the other bathroom with some Christmas music going. While Kevin is getting ready I go in my own bathroom and get ready myself. I change into a white top, black leggings, a thick scarf (red, green, brown and blue) and ankle brown boots.

I hear Kevin scream again as I walk out of my bathroom. He just used Dad's face stuff again even though he screams when he used it the first time. Today we are heading over to the supermarket. We need to get some food. I am letting Kevin do it himself this time, so he knows how to do it.

I am waiting on the other side of the checkout as Kevin puts the items on. Kevin is looking through a magazine. "Are those microwave dinners any good?"

"I don't know." The woman admits.

"I'll give them a whirl." Kevin comments.

The woman holds up the toy soldiers that Kevin had picked up. Kevin smiles. "For the kids. Hold on, got a coupon for that." Kevin says, handing over the coupon for the orange juice. "It was in the paper this morning."

"$19.83," She says.

"Okay." Kevin hands over the money.

"Are you here by yourself?" She asks.

"Ma'am, I'm 8 years old. You think I'd be here alone? I don't think so." Kevin denies.

"Where's your mom?" She asks.

"My mom's in the car," Kevin says.

"Where's your father?" She asks.

"He's at work," Kevin says.

"What about your brothers and sisters?" She asks.

"I'm an only child." Kevin lies.

"Where do you live?" She asks.

"I can't tell you that." Kevin denies without hesitation.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because you're a stranger." Kevin points out.

With that said, she finishes putting the money in the till. On the way home Kevin wants to carry both the bags so I allow him but on the way home both of the bags ripped, and all the stuff fell to the floor. I carry half while Kevin carries the other half and we slowly make it back home.

After packing the shopping away Kevin asks something he hasn't ever done before. "Bella, can I put the washing on?"

"You are willing to go to the basement? The same basement that you are scared off?" I query.

Kevin nods his head. "Very well." I pass the laundry basket and the fabric softener over to Kevin. I watch as he walks down to the basement. I lean on the stairs watching him.

Kevin puts in a small amount of fabric softener before closing the lid and turning it on. He then takes out some clothes from the tumble dryer. After closing the tumble dryer door, he freezes and stares at the furnace. He looks scared for a few seconds before he snaps out of it. "Shut up!" Kevin nods his head and smiles before walking back up the stairs.

"Kevin, do you want to help me pack the clothes away?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Kevin agrees happily.

"I'll fold the clothes and you can put them away in the right room." I offered.

I fold up the clothes and put them in separate clothes for each person. When the piles were done Kevin walks back and forth until they were all packed away. We then head into the kitchen where Kevin washes the dishes while I dry them and pack them away.

We hear the door rattling. We turn to see a shadow on the other side. The doorknob is rattled again. Kevin and I share a look. We look down at the cat flap when a foot is put through. The person's shoe falls off. "Shit!" His hand reaches through and picks up the shoe.

Kevin quickly turns off the water and switches on the TV to the video from before. I go over to the pots and pan and quietly get down a pot that I pass over to Kevin. At the same time, Kevin goes into one of the draws and takes out the firecrackers and a lighter.

Kevin puts the pot in front of the door making sure not to make any sound. Kevin lights up the end of the firecrackers and drops it in the pot before hiding behind the counter where I was. Kevin puts his fingers in his ears, and he mimics laughing along with the person on the TV. "Keep the change, you filthy animal." Kevin lip-syncs.

It wasn't long before Kevin speak up. "Bella, I want a Christmas tree."

"Hmm, I'll go get the decorations if you go outside and cut down a tree. Be carefully using the saw though. It is sharp." I warn.

Kevin nods his head and puts on his coat before heading outside. I go upstairs to the cupboard and get out the big box filled with all the Christmas decoration that we have. I take it to the living room at the same time Kevin brings in the tree.

We begin decorating the tree. I look to see that I have forgotten some of the decoration, so I headed back upstairs to get them. I come back down to see that Kevin looks scared. He takes a hold of my hand and drags me over to a window upstairs where we can't be seen. We peek out to see the same men from the van. We stay quiet as we listen to their conversation.

"Let's take it one step at a time. We'll unload the van, get a bite to eat and we'll come back about 9:00. This way it's dark." The first man comments.

"Yeah, kids are scared of the dark." The second man says.

"You're afraid of the dark too. You know you are." The first man points out before they start arguing.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not, not, not."

"You are so."

They walk off and we can't hear them talking anymore. "Mom, where are you?" I hear Kevin mutter before he closes the window. We go back into the living room and finish decorating the tree and the fireplace.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Their mom is sitting inside the back of a van with a group of men, who offered to drive her home as they were going past the same area anyway. They are playing Deck the Halls, Polka-style. The man tries offering Kate to have a go at one of the instruments, but she denies, and he goes back to playing.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

They walk off and we can't hear them talking anymore. "Mom, where are you?" I hear Kevin mutter before he closes the window. We go back into the living room and finish decorating the tree and the fireplace.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Their mom is sitting inside the back of a van with a group of men, who offered to drive her home as they were going past the same area anyway. They are playing Deck the Halls, Polka-style. The man tries offering Kate to have a go at one of the instruments, but she denies, and he goes back to playing.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

Later on, that night, Kevin wants to go and visit Santa Claus so after locking the house we head there. I stay next to the bottom of the path as Kevin walks to the door. There is a woman dressed as an elf and she points in the opposite direction. I look to see that the person dressed as Santa is getting into his car.

Kevin and I head in that direction. "Santa hold on. Can I talk to you?"

He puts out his fag and eaves his hand in front of him. "Just make it quick. Santa's got a get together he's late for."

"I know you're not the real Santa Claus," Kevin admits.

"What makes you say that? Just out of curiosity." He says before noticing he hasn't put the beard back up. He does so quickly but Kevin takes no notice of it.

"I'm old enough to know how it works." Kevin points out.

"All right."

"But I also know you work for him. I'd like you to give him a message." Kevin says.

"Shoot."

"I'm Kevin McCallister, 671 Lincoln Boulevard. Do you need the phone number?" Kevin asks.

He shakes his head. "No, that's all right."

"Okay. This is extremely important. Would you please tell him that instead of presents this year, I just want my family back. No toys. Nothing but Peter, Kate, Buzz, Megan, Linnie and Jeff. And my aunt and my cousins. And if he has time my Uncle Frank. Okay?" Kevin says.

He nods his head. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Kevin says as he goes to walk away but is stopped. "Wait. My elf took the last of the candy canes home to her boyfriend."

"That's okay," Kevin says without hesitation.

"No, no, don't be silly. Everybody who sees Santa has gotta get something. Here, hold out your little paw there. There you go." He places his last tic tacs in Kevin's palm. "Don't spoil your dinner."

Kevin curls his hand around them. "I won't. Thanks."

I wait for Kevin to catch up before we walk the way home. As we are walking home Kevin stops and stares at the family in one of the houses. He slowly turns his head away, but he keeps his head down as we continue walking.

As we are walking past the church Kevin is kicking the hard part of the snow. _He is truly missing our family now, isn't he?_

Kevin stops and looks at the church when we hear the faint sound of children singing. "Bella, can we go inside?"

"Yes, we can Kevin. You never had to ask to go into a church." I comment softly.

Kevin stays still for a few seconds before walking forward. When we get inside Kevin takes off his hat and gloves while looking around our surroundings. Kevin decides to sit near the front. He looks around while undoing his scarf, see's Old man Marley and lets out a gasp.

Old man Marley sees him, looks around before standing up and walking to where the pair of us are sitting. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I say with a smile.

He smiles back. "May I sit down?" Kevin nods his head, a surprised look still on his face. Old man Marley sits down next to Kevin. "That's my granddaughter. The little red-haired girl. She's about your age. You know her?"

Kevin looks at her and shakes his head. "No."

"You live next to me, don't you?" Kevin nods his head. "You can say hello when you see me. You don't have to be afraid. There's a lot of things going around about me, but none of its true. Okay? You've been a good boy this year?"

"I think so," Kevin says hesitantly.

"You swear to it?" He queries.

"No," Kevin admits.

Old man Marley nods his head. "Yeah, I had a feeling. Well, this is the place to be if you're feeling bad about yourself."

Kevin looks up at him confused. "It is?"

"I think so." Old man Marley says.

"Are you feeling bad about yourself?" Kevin asks.

Old man Marley shakes his head. "No."

Kevin is silent for a few seconds before talking. "I've been kind of a pain lately. I said some things I shouldn't have. I really haven't been too good this year."

"Yeah." Old man Marley says.

"I'm kind of upset about because I really like my family. Even though sometimes I say I don't. Sometimes I even think I don't. Do you get that?" Kevin question.

"I think so. How you feel about your family is a complicated thing." Old man Marley admits.

Kevin nods his head. "Especially with an older brother."

"Deep down, you'll always love him. But you can forget that you love him. You can hurt them, and they can hurt you. And that's not just because you're young. You want to know the real reason why I'm here right now?" Old man Marley offers.

"Sure." Kevin agrees.

"I came to hear my granddaughter sing. I can't come hear her tonight." Old man Marley mutters.

"You have plans?" Kevin asks.

"No. I'm not welcome." Old man Marley says.

"At church?" Kevin exclaims surprised.

"Oh, you're always welcome at church. I'm not welcome with my son." Old man Marley admits. "Years back, before you and your family moved on the block…I had an argument with my son."

"How old is he?" Kevin asks.

"He's grown up. We lost our tempers, and I said I didn't care to see him anymore. He said the same, and we haven't spoken to each other since." Old man Marley comments.

"If you miss him, why don't you call him?" Kevin asks confused.

"I'm afraid If I call him, he won't talk to me." Old man Marley admits sadly.

"How do you know?" Kevin queries.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid he won't." Old man Marley admits.

"No offence, but aren't you a little old to be afraid?" Kevin asks sheepishly.

A smile appears on Old man Marley's face. "You can be a little old for a lot of things. you're never too old to be afraid."

Kevin nods his head. "That's true. I've always been afraid of our basement. It's dark. There's weird stuff down there, and it smells funny. That sort of thing. It's bothered me for years."

"Basements are like that." Old man Marley agrees.

Kevin turns his head to looks at him. "Then I made myself go down there to do some laundry…and I found out it's not so bad. All this time I've been worry about it, but if you turn on the lights, it's no big deal."

"What's your point?" Old man Marley questions.

"My point is, you should call your son," Kevin says.

"What if he won't talk to me?"

"At least you'll know. Then you could stop worrying about it. And you won't have to be afraid anymore." Kevin points out. "I don't care how mad I was, I'd talk to my dad. Especially around the holidays."

Old man Marley lets out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Just give it a shot," Kevin says before looking away. "For your granddaughter anyway. I'm sure she misses you. And the presents."

"I send her a check." Old Man Marley comments.

"I wish my grandparents did that. They always send me clothes. Last year I got a sweater with a big bird knitted on it." Kevin comments.

"Oh, that's nice." Old man Marley comments.

Kevin shakes his head. "Not for a guy in the second grade. You can get beat up for wearing something like that. Yeah. I have a friend who got nailed…because there was a rumour he wore dinosaur pyjamas. "

Old man Marley smiles slightly. "You better run home where you belong. You think about what I said. All right?"

"Okay." Kevin agrees and stands up.

"It's nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you."

Old man Marley and Kevin shake hands. Kevin and I stand up and get out of our seats. "What about you?"

"Me?" Old man Marley repeats.

"Yeah. You and your son." Kevin says.

"We'll see what happens. Merry Christmas." Old man Marley says softly.

"Merry Christmas." Kevin and I say at the same time. As we began walking out the church the clock strikes 8:00. We run all the way home. We both lean against the door once inside. "This is our house. We have to defend it, right Bella?"

"Yes, we do," I say, nodding my head.

We rush about coming up with a plan and setting said plan up. They won't know what hit them. After setting everything up we put our meals in the microwave. I wait to eat mine until Kevin's meal was cooked. The microwave pings and Kevin gets it out.

We both place our hand together. "Bless this nutritious, microwavable macaroni and cheese dinner…and the people who sold it on sale. Amen."

Before we could begin eating the clock chimes to show that it is 9:00. Kevin blows out the candles and arms himself with Buzz's gun. I hid behind the counter while Kevin stand to the side of the door.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We rush about coming up with a plan and setting said plan up. They won't know what hit them. After setting everything up we put our meals in the microwave. I wait to eat mine until Kevin's meal was cooked. The microwave pings and Kevin gets it out.

We both place our hand together. "Bless this nutritious, microwavable macaroni and cheese dinner…and the people who sold it on sale. Amen."

Before we could begin eating the clock chimes to show that it is 9:00. Kevin blows out the candles and arms himself with Buzz's gun. I hid behind the counter while Kevin stand to the side of the door.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The two men come to the door and one of them knocks, the fake policeman. "Merry Christmas, little fella. We know that you're in there and that you're all alone."

"Yeah, come on, kid. Open up." The other man says. Kevin kneels down and put his gun through the cat flap. The man continues talking. "It's Santy Claus and his elf."

I hear the fake policeman laughs. "We're not going to hurt you."

"No, no. We've got some nice present for you." The other man offers.

"Be a good little fella now and open the door." The man says before letting out a low scream. Kevin fires his gun, hitting where it hurts the man the most.

Kevin is now lying on the ground, the gun pointing at the cat flap. The other man pokes his head through. "Hello," Kevin says with a smile. He fires the gun and it hits the man in the middle of his forehead. I hear him let out a scream of pain as he moves his head from the cat flap.

Kevin gets up and lets out a cheer. "Yes! Yes!"

We both leave the kitchen and head towards the front door. We wait until we see one of the men coming. He puts his hand on the doorknob causing it to get burnt and he lets out a large yell. He slides down the steps and places his hand in the snow. He has a large M left behind on his hand.

Kevin lets out a cheer. "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

We move again and head to the dining room. We both hear the back door being kicked open and one of the men shouting. "Where are you, you little creep?!"

"Oh, no! I'm really scared." Kevin shouts back.

"It's too late for you, kid, we're already in the house. We're gonna get you."

"Okay, come and get me!" Kevin yells as we both make sure the rope connected to the fan is tight enough. We had hidden just in time to see the man come through the door. He runs straight into the cling film covered with glue.

"Now you're dead!" He yells as he steps forward, right into the rope. The fan turns on and he is covered with feathers.

Kevin and I move to the stairs and we both sit at the top. "We're up here, you morons. Come and get us." Kevin calls out when he heard two voices instead of just the one.

They step on the mini-cars causing them to trip and land on their backs with a thud. "You guys give up, or are you thirsty for more?" Kevin says just before we both get up and run up the stairs to the landing. We watch as they come up the stairs. Kevin holds one of the paint cans and throws it down.

"Heads up!" Harry yells as he ducks out of the way. Marv, however, doesn't and get hit in the face with the paint can sending him to the bottom of the stairs landing with a loud thud.

"Don't worry, Marv. I'll get him for you." Harry says.

Kevin releases the next paint can which Marv sees. "Harry."

This time Harry is hit in the face and he lands on top of Marv. "Ow!"

"Yes!" Kevin cheers quietly. Kevin jumps over the wire and heads over to Mom and dad's room to call the cops. I wait at the stairs leading up to my room. Kevin comes running back to me just as Harry and Marv got to the top of the stairs. Harry trips over the wire but Marv doesn't. Marv lunges forward and grabs a hold of Kevin's foot. "I got you! I got him, Harry. I got him. Harry, get up, give me a hand!"

I watch as Kevin stretches forward and takes a hold of Buzz's spider. "I got him! Harry, help me, get up!"

He places it on Marv's face. Marv stops speaking before he lets out a scream. _He doesn't like spider then. _Kevin runs up the stairs and we head over to the window. I stand in the window ledge and slide down the rope. I land in the treehouse and I wait for Kevin to come across. He does and he crashes into the back of it with his legs, creating a hole.

Kevin just made it across in time as Harry and Marv are now standing at the window, looking around for us. "Down here, you big horse's ass. Come and get us before we call the police."

It goes according to plan when Harry and Marv begin to make their way across using the rope. Kevin gets the cutters before calling out to them. "Hey, guys! Check this out!"

They both turn around and try going back but Kevin cuts the rope before they could. They swing towards the house and bangs right into the wall before falling onto the snow and landing on their backs.

Kevin and I climb down from the treehouse and head toward the Murphy's. Harry and Marv are quick to follow us. "Hey, we're calling the cops!"

We go through the doors outside leading down to the basement. We got up the stairs inside that should lead towards the kitchen. Though it was hard to do as the basement was filled with a big amount of water. When Kevin opens the door Harry and Marv are already there waiting for us.

"Hiya, pal," Harry says. "We outsmarted you this time. Get over here!"

Harry takes hold of Kevin while Marv grabs my arm. The door is closed, and we are pushed against it. "What are we gonna do to them, Harry?"

"We'll do exactly what they did to us. We're gonna burn their heads with a blowtorch."

"I'll smash their faces with an iron."

"I'd like to slap them in the face with a paint can maybe!"

"Or shove a nail through his foot!"

"First thing I'm gonna do is bite off every one of these little fingers, one at a time," Harry says putting one of Kevin's fingers in his mouth while Marv laughs.

I look up to see Old man Marley with his large shovel. He hits Marv with it first making Marv hits the door before falling to the floor. Harry turns around to look but Old man Marley hits him too. Old man Marley gets Kevin off the door. "Come on. Let's get you both home."

We are both safe and sound in our home. We hear the police sirens, so we look outside the window. They rush into the Murphy's home. It isn't long before Harry and Marv are dragged out in handcuffs. "Wow! This is great."

"Yeah, it is," I say softly.

As they are being driven away in the police cars Harry sees us in the window. We both smile and wave. I let out a chuckle at his face before we close the curtains. I send Kevin upstairs to get changed while I tidy up all the mess (minus Buzz's room).

Kevin comes down in his pyjamas with a plate of mince pies and a glass of milk and places them near the tree. We sit on the chair for a while staring at the Christmas tree before we headed up to bed. I only went after changing into my pyjamas and making sure everything was locked up.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I look up to see Old man Marley with his large shovel. He hits Marv with it first making Marv hits the door before falling to the floor. Harry turns around to look but Old man Marley hits him too. Old man Marley gets Kevin off the door. "Come on. Let's get you both home."

We are both safe and sound in our home. We hear the police sirens, so we look outside the window. They rush into the Murphy's home. It isn't long before Harry and Marv are dragged out in handcuffs. "Wow! This is great."

"Yeah, it is," I say softly.

As they are being driven away in the police cars Harry sees us in the window. We both smile and wave. I let out a chuckle at his face before we close the curtains. I send Kevin upstairs to get changed while I tidy up all the mess (minus Buzz's room).

Kevin comes down in his pyjamas with a plate of mince pies and a glass of milk and places them near the tree. We sit on the chair for a while staring at the Christmas tree before we headed up to bed. I only went after changing into my pyjamas and making sure everything was locked up.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The next morning, I am woken up when Kevin begins moving. I slowly open my eyes to see that it is snowing heavily outside. Kevin and I get out the bed and run downstairs to the living room, Kevin calling out for Mom. "Mom? Mom? Mom?"

She isn't there. Kevin looks so upset and disappointed. We walk over to the front door and open it to look outside. She isn't there even and Kevin's face gets even more disappointed.

We both heads back upstairs and sit on the bed. Kevin is looking at the family photo when we hear the door open and close, followed by Mom calling our names. "Kevin! Isabella! Kevin! Isabella!"

Kevin puts down the photo and we both head downstairs. We investigate the dining room t see that Mom isn't there. We hear a sigh. We look to see Mom standing near the living room. Kevin and I don't say anything, and we just stand there staring at her.

Mom kneels to put down her bag before standing back up, a hesitant smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, sweethearts." When we don't reply she loses her smile and walks towards us. "Oh, Kevin, Isabella, I'm so sorry."

Kevin and I share a glance before smiling and running toward Mom and hugging her. When we move back slightly Kevin asks what we were both thinking. "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, baby, they couldn't come. They wanted to so much-" Mom starts before the door is suddenly opened and Dad and the others walk in talking over each other. Dad is the last to walk in. "Kevin! Isabella! How are you? It's good to see you." Dad says as he lifts Kevin up to hug him before putting him down and pulling me into a hug. "You're all right. I love you. You okay?"

Both Kevin and I share a look before nodding. "Yeah."

"Hey, Kev," Buzz says as he walks closer. "It's pretty cool that you didn't burn the place down."

They shake hands slightly. "Thanks, Buzz."

"Wait a minute. How'd you guys get home?" Mom asks.

"We took the morning flight remember, the one you didn't want to wait for," Dad says moving to hug Mom.

"Oh, no. Oh! Thank you."

"Merry Christmas."

"Someone has to find an open store. We don't even have milk here." Mom says looking at Dad.

Kevin speaks up. "Bella let me go shopping yesterday."

They all look at Kevin. "You, shopping." Jeff questions.

"I got some milk, eggs and fabric softener," Kevin admits.

"What?" Mom questions.

"No kidding?" Dad asks. "What a funny guy. What else did the two of you do while we were away?"

Kevin and I share a glance and answer at the same time. "Just hung around."

This makes the rest of them laugh. As the family goes upstairs Kevin and I see movement from outside the window in the living room. We walk to it and Kevin moves the net to the side.

We look to see Old man Marley with a couple and his Granddaughter. That must be his son and his daughter-in-law. Old man Marley is hugging his granddaughter but when he sees us he lifts one of his hands and waves. Kevin and I smile and wave back. He puts his granddaughter down and the four of them walk towards his house.

Just then, just to ruin the moment, Buzz shouts from upstairs. "Kevin! Isabella! What did you do to my room?"

Kevin and I share a look before running away from the window, though I was chuckling as we were doing so.

* * *

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
